Sneaky Dragon
by sugarpolis
Summary: It was only a matter of time before someone caught his habit of kissing Lucy while she was sleeping. Short NaLu Drabble.


**Sneaky Dragon**

 **Summary: It was only a matter of time before someone caught his habit of kissing Lucy while she was sleeping.**

 **Note: though I mentioned the Asuka omake, it's not really related. In fact, this can happen anytime after the mentioned omake.**

* * *

He did _it_ again.

He kissed his partner whenever she was asleep, and this was not the first time.

Actually, he had done this for like a week, and this new habit was his guilty pleasure. He felt bad, yes, especially knowing that Lucy treasured her first kiss so much. Being an author, she'd want her first with a prince or another man that was not Natsu. He remembered when Asuka asked them to kiss, she had rejected him loud and clear through her actions (kissing Happy was not a pleasant memory, okay?).

So his only option was to kiss her.. whenever she was asleep.

He was no pervert, he sworeㅡit wasn't like he was _that_ desperate to feel her plump lips against his, but, that one particular night, he just had the urge to do it.

It was when she had fallen asleep in the middle of writing her novel, so Natsu had to carry her to her bed. As he climbed onto her bed, he decided to take a good look of Lucy. Maybe it was the fact that her hair was splayed against the mattress like a golden halo; or the fact that the moon light enveloped her like an angel; _or_ the fact that her lips was parted invitingly.

So he decided to press his lips onto hers.

Her taste remained on his mouthㅡit was addicting. And it was awesome how a simple peck could affect him. Which was why he continued this… bad habit.

Tonight, of course he didn't miss the opportunity to do his 'nightly ritual', but a part of him wanted more.

 _She'll wake up,_ he reasoned himself. _One peck each night is more than enough._

His actions did betray his thoughts, though. He kissed her again, and this one was not as short as his previous one. His lips remained on hers for a few more seconds before he pulled away to see her reaction.

He unconsciously let out a sigh of relief. She was still asleep. He could tell from her soft breathing. Knowing her submissive state right now, his greedy ass suddenly wanted to kiss her again. He bit his tongue. _Dammit! What the hell do I take myself for? I'm turning into a real pervert like Ice Princess!_

Again, contrary to his own thoughts, Natsu decided to end the night by just one more kiss. He really meant it. Just a short, sweet peck like usual. So he did.

But suddenly she kissed him back.

"Mmphㅡ" his eyes shot open; this couldn't be happening, holy Mavis she was _awake_! Natsu cursed inwardly, this was because of his greedy wish! The dragon slayer got panicked as he tried to pull away, getting ready to explain things and apologize but her arms pulled him closer by his scarf and suddenly he couldn't think of anything beside her scent and her kisses.

Oh, he was shocked and confused alright, but he couldn't deny that it definitely felt a hundred times _better_ when she kissed him back. He was afraid he'd need this from now on rather than just simple pecks.

Natsu didn't know when Lucy started to pull his wild pink mane. He didn't care, he liked it enough it made him growl lowly as their lips moved together. He licked her lips, silently begging her to open her mouth which she gladly did. Wet and hot, their tongue wrestled for dominance. She moaned when his tongue entered and explored her indulgently; the vibration of her moan was sent straight to his lower belly. Unfortunately, his lungs were screaming for oxygen, so he didn't have any choice but to pull away.

A loud pop was heard, followed by strings of saliva between their mouths but they didn't give a damn. That was amazing. And it was only a little make out session.

Natsu gave a low whine as if to voice his discontentment. Blood rushed to his cheek when the celestial mage laughed. He suddenly remembered to apologize.

"So, uh, Luceㅡ"

"I have known it for a week, Natsu."

"I, uh, _what?!_ "

Lucy gave him a pretty smile. "When you carried me to bed, you kissed me for the first time, correct?"

"You.. you were awake these whole time?" Natsu inquired, dumbfounded.

"Not exactly all the timeㅡdon't tell me you do this every day?!"

"NO! UH, I MEAN, YEAH?"

"Oh my god," she stared at him wide-eyed. "Natsu, you're a pervert, but you're lucky that I love you."

"Hey! Wait, if you love me why didn't you let me kiss you when Asuka asked me to?"

"I was embarrassed! And that was a long time ago!" she defended herself. "I also don't want you to kiss me because someone asked you to." She then pouted.

Natsu grinned at her, "well now you know that I do it because I want to. I love ya, Luce."

"Aw, I thought you hate sappy things," Lucy teased him.

He only groaned. "Shut up. Can I kiss you, again?"

"Even if I say no, you'll still kiss me secretly whenever I'm asleep, right?"

"Lucyyyyyy!"

* * *

 **Just a quick drabble. God, I'm such a NaLu trash, I love them so much dammit.**


End file.
